1  Riff Raff and Magenta!
by rocky-winchester
Summary: A morning spent with Riff and Magenta.   Contains scenes of a slightly sexual nature.   I wrote this for a friend and would really appreciate any feedback! Thanks!


Riff-Raff and Magenta

As Magenta lay in bed, eyes closed, in the cold, damp room of the Master's earthly castle, she sighed deeply and suddenly felt the strong, familiar touch of her lovers arms, encasing her body, squeezing her tightly, but it was warm, and gentle, and right.

Magenta slowly opened her eyes, tilted her head backwards slightly and looked deep in to the eyes of her lover – and brother – Riff-Raff, and as always she felt safe.

People have always found them crazy, "Brother and sister", they used to say, "It's not normal, it's not natural!" but then, what is normal? Riff-Raff and Magenta have been there for each other all of their lives with no one there to protect and care for them. Magenta knew the only person she could always trust, always depend on, was her brother, the only person she loved, was Riff.

They both remember the first time they knew they weren't just brother and sisters. They both remember the day that everything changed...

_It was back on their home planet, 'Transsexual'. Magenta and Riff were out with the Furter's son, Frank. Their mother was a domestic over at the Queen's palace and asked Frank to show some kindness to her family and so Frank had asked Riff to meet up with him, after all they were roughly the same age. Riff and Magenta only ever had each other, no friends, so naturally, when Riff went somewhere, he made sure his sister was also invited, although she was 4 years younger, he would never leave her alone._

_They got home later than expected and both headed for bed, it was their first week in different bedrooms after having shared a room up until now. Riff-Raff hated being away from his sister, she made him feel complete and lying in his new bed, in the dark, alone, he felt lost. He stared into the almost darkness, the moonlight making shadows around his room and began remembering the urges he had been getting for his sister lately, his beautiful sister. Magenta is so strong and exciting, she is the most wonderful Transylvanian Riff had ever known, _why would I want someone else?_ He thought to himself. It's crazy. During their outings that night, Frank had grabbed Magenta and started touching her face, stroking her cheek and trying, it seemed, to seduce her. It was the most jealous and angry Riff had ever felt. That's when he knew. He knew he needed his sister, a lot more than he first realised. _

_Riff thought of those plump ruby lips that belonged to his sister. The same lips he had watched Frank touch earlier, the lips he had dreamt and fantasized about touching, about kissing, for as long as he could remember... his thoughts were suddenly disrupted by whinging sounds coming through the bedroom wall. He sat up in bed quietly and listened. _

"_Magenta" he whispered to himself, he got up, walked to his door and found himself outside his sisters room. He opened the door to the sight of his father turning around to face him, his right arm raised with a whip in his hand. He looked to his sister, her head was down and she was cowering in the corner, sobbing in to her hands. Pure rage washed over Riff, he wasn't even sure how it happened, but somehow, his father's weapon of choice was suddenly in Riffs hand and his father had stumbled to the floor, he glanced again to Magenta, crying, weeping, she looked scared and broken – he had never seen her look so defeated and it was that which made him take the first swing at their once kind, once handsome father. _

_With every swing at the now bleeding body, Riff remembered each and every time his father had took a belt to him, every time he had been whipped by something so hard, so hurtful, every time he had clacked him or kicked him or beat him and all the times he allowed him to, for fear of him turning instead to hurt Magenta. Riff would die a hundred, a thousand times over before letting anyone harm a precious hair on his sister's body._

_WHIP! His father's shoe hitting his skinny, 14 year old body..._

_WHIP! His father's fist colliding with his 15 year old face..._

_WHIP! His father's belt whipping his 16 year old back..._

_WHIP! 17 years old. WHIP. 18 years old. WHIP... _

_19 years old now and beating his father to the very edge of death..._

"_You can stop now, brother...", he heard his sisters soft voice, which brought him crashing back to reality and he stopped swinging. Magenta had crawled to the edge of her bed; she slowly raised her arm and placed her small hand on Riff's forearm. Riff was afraid he had frightened his sister, he had got so carried away, the anger he didn't know he had, the power he felt getting his own back for all those years pain. He was afraid to look down into his sister's big round eyes. As though reading his mind, she whispered "thank you". _

_A feeling of relief cleansed him and he looked at her as she tried to smile through the tears. She sat up on her knees, pulled him to sit with her and held his hand. _

"_Thank you" she repeated. "Riff, I didn't..." Magenta started but Riff turned and raised a finger to her lips and she stopped._

_ They weren't sure how much time passed as they sat, staring into each others eyes, but it didn't seem to matter. No words needed speaking for they both just knew. There attraction to each other was obvious, so much so in those very moments that it didn't need mentioning. They were brother and sister, deep down, they knew this was wrong, but it felt so right._

_ Riff raised his hand to his sister's cheek and stroked her delicate, ghostly white skin with his thumb. He pushed his hand softly to her neck and brushed his fingers through her beautiful red curls before leaning in to kiss her. To kiss those red lips he had fantasized about, dreamed about, wanted longer than he had wanted anything. He stopped after a second and took in the beautiful sight of his younger sister, her delicate features, her soft face framed by a mane of striking red hair. He smiled at her and she smiled back knowingly. He leaned in slowly and planted soft kisses on her cheek, before kissing those much longed for lips once more._

_ Both of them wanted to forget that night; the first night Riff had released his inner demons and beat their father to death, but neither of them did. Instead, they chose to think of it as the first night they found each other. The first night they both realised their love for one another went beyond 'normal'. It was their night. The night they had their first, most important and most perfect kiss._

Thinking back now, it seemed a lifetime away, but Magenta still remembered that first kiss. Who would have thought after all that time they would be working for the same Frank they spent most their weekends with during childhood.

"What are you thinking about sister?" Riff asked as they lay in bed in the tower of their Master's castle.

She sighed, "The first" was all Magenta needed to say for Riff to completely understand.

"Oh" he breathed and started to wriggle out of bed, he stood up and walked to dress himself in the earthly clothes that disgusted him so much, the clothes that Frank made him wear.

Magenta watched her brother, remembering him at 19 years old; he had thick blonde hair, big eyes, bright face. Looking at him now, after what Frank has done to him, makes her so sad. She still loves him, of course, and she still thinks he is amazing, beautiful, the best friend she could ever ask for, she could watch Riff all day, every day and not get tired or bored. But when he leaves their bed, leaves their bedroom, he is different. It's as if he saves everything for when it's just them. She never wants him to leave this room. It should be Magenta and Riff Raff. Together...

"Oh, come back my darling", she pleads and pats the bed next to her.

"Master will be waiting", Riff replies. As much as Riff hated to leave Magenta, he knew he had to be a good worker, a good 'handyman' as his Master so loves to call him. The sooner Frank gets what he wanted from coming to this planet, Earth, the sooner they will fly back to Sweet Transsexual, where life is full of song and dance and other Transylvanians to enjoy their rituals. Where he and his sister can finally leave Frank, leave this craziness and run away together, be free from this slavery and live somewhere else, somewhere where no one knows them to be brother and sister. Where no one will turn their noses up at them and call them the most horrible names.

Riff turns to look at his sister, her red mouth, turned down in a pout, looking up with eyes that scream and a body longing for more attention. He takes a deep breath and knows he can't resist, _Frank hasn't shouted yet_, he thought, _half an hour won't hurt, he might not notice. _He slowly walked over to the bed, listening to his sister's wicked chuckle. Riff shook his head, he crawled on the bed and touched his nose to his sisters, "You .. are .. such .. a .. tease .. my .. darling'' he said, kissing her sensual skin between each word.

"I want you to pelvic thrust me, lover", Magenta laughed. Riff took her head in his hands and looked in to her eyes, smiled and licked her lips, parting them slightly and slid in his tongue. Magenta moaned at the feel of Riffs tongue filling her mouth and she pushed back with her own tongue, their mouths moving perfectly together, perfectly rehearsed, their tongues battling, their hands grabbing and touching one another, Riff grabbed her tight and held her forcefully to his own body, in a tight embrace they kissed fiercly, wanting to devour each other.

Riff lifted Magenta and lay her on the bed in one quick movement and climbed on top of her, their eyes locked onto each other. Riff slowly started to rock back and forth, gently, to tease his lover as he started to undress her.

He slowly slipped off her shirt, revealing her perfectly bare chest. He ran the backs of his hands over the sides of her breasts which made Magenta shiver and moan in excitement as she thrust her hips so she could feel her brother through the layers of clothes. She was eager now for him to undress her. She wanted to feel her brother - she so desperately needed to feel him inside of her.

With one finger, Riff pushed lightly against her chin, exposing her throat to the light streaming in through the castle window. Magenta closed her eyes, trembling under the feel of her brother.

Riff leaned in and sensually kissed her throat, the sensation of his weight sending electric rushes through Magenta's body. She whimpered and Riff stopped a moment, "I love you", he whispered, his voice was thick with pure lust as he planted his lips and tongue back on his sisters neck, devouring her sweet flesh.

Magenta caught her breath and began to moan, the feel of her lover touching her was the most amazing feeling, with Riff she always felt safe and warm, wanted and loved. Oh how she loved his sweet kisses and lust filled voice as he told her he loved her, she could spend an eternity under him.

Riff ran his finger from his sister's cheek, slowly brushed her hair from her face, slid his finger down her neck and onto her shoulder, still tasting her sweet lips. He took this opportunity to bite her lower lip and tug at it, playfully and she wriggled under him. Riff knew what she liked and he was going to give it her. He moved down her body slowly, kissing above her breast and just around the nipple while she pleaded for him to touch her.

"Oh Riff!" she panted, "...you feel so good", the sound of his sister complimenting him, wanting more of him, made Riff moan in return. He moved his head down a little, gently leaving a trail of kisses across her stomach and planted one just below her belly button. He held his hands just above her hips and slid them up her soft, lean body and gently caressed her breasts.

Magenta lay back and basked in the happiness of now. Enjoying every touch, every lick placed on her body, every whisper and every hum coming from her lovers lips. She sat up and lifted her brother's head to face her; she wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him fiercly. She wanted to give her brother as much pleasure as she could, as much as he gives her. She quickly undid the buttons on his shirt, slipped it off his shoulders and down his arms. She threw him down and straddled his waist, using the tips of her fingernails to stroke his chest.

Riff flipped her on to her back again, sat at the side of her and watched her a moment, taking in the beauty of his half naked lover.

_Such beauty and she was all his, _he thought. He slipped his hand under the waistband of her underwear and the next moment she lay naked before him. He bent over to kiss those ruby red lips he knew so well, he thrust his body to hers and touched their lips together. He gently bit her lower lips and teased her some more. He kissed her hard and fast, their tongues battling, the fire and passion rising up in both of them; lust burning their insides, Riff used his one hand, took off his own bottoms and quickly climbed on top of her.

Magenta could feel her brother's hand stroking the flesh on the inside of her legs and moved under him. She wanted to grab him, scream at him to hurry, to get inside of her, to thrill and fulfil her.

Riff looked up at her with a calm smile and pressed his body to his lover's, her hips started moving with him, arching her body to meet his. Magenta could feel him moving between her legs; feel his member pulsating against her skin.

"Fulfil me, my darling brother", she breathed. With that, Riff slowly thrust his hips forward and entered his sister. Magenta made soft groans while her brother moved inside her, filling her with pure joy. The way they fit together so perfectly, the way they knew each other's body, as much, if not more so than their own bodies, was magical.

_How can anyone think this isn't normal?_ thought Magenta. _I love him more than I know anyone to love another person..._

"Magenta!", Riff moaned, his voice shaking. She opened her eyes to see her brother hovering above her, eyes full of lust, full of love. His body still moving on top of her, moving inside of her, with every thrust, they looked in to each other's eyes, watching their reactions, knowing how badly they long to be alone like this, seeing the happiness on each other's faces.

"Oh Riff, I'm ready..." Magenta sighed between groans.

Riff made one big shift inside of Magenta and they made matching moans and released themselves in one another. Still inside of her, Riff left some more sweet kisses on her lips, before collapsing at her side.

They lay for a while and basked in the serenity of the moment. All was quiet in their little section of the castle. The light streaming in through the window, making their naked bodies sparkle a little. They both leaned their heads sideways to face each other and laughed.

"I don't want you to leave, Riff, stay a little while longer"

"I can't my love", Riff replied, "Frank has waited long enough"

"Ohhhh" she sighed.

Magenta hated him leaving, especially after having been so close, she enjoys the closeness, the sex, but she misses just spending time together, laughing and talking, remembering their home planet. She knew, however, that if Riff let Frank wait, he'd get upset and annoyed, if he left him waiting _too _long, her darling brother would get the whip. As much as she loves being with Riff, she would rather see him less and him be safe, than make him be late and get him hurt.

Riff got out of bed and started to dress when there was a loud click clacking sound outside their bedroom and the door flung open.

"RIFF-RAFF!" at the door stood Frank, their Master. "I have guests arriving soon and Rocky needs seeing to before then!"

"I'm coming Master..." Riff replied.

Frank looked him up and down, seeing him half naked but dressing himself and looked to the bed where Magenta lay, the thin sheets now covering her once exposed body.

"Oh, I say..." breathed Frank, he winked at them both, turned and walked away.

They both tended to hate Frank for enslaving them, for beating Riff, for bossing them around, for taking them away from home, away from Transsexual and bringing them to this ghastly planet... But all the same, they both felt love for him too. Not the kind of love they have for each other, but love none the less.

Riff and Magenta had both dressed themselves by now, Riff in his chosen 'handyman' outfit and Magenta in her usuall black and white maids outfit. They reached their bedroom door and stepped out into the hallway at the top of the castle stairs, ready for another days work.

Magenta sighed and whispered a lyric from her most favourite Transylvanian song; "Let's do the time warp again..."

Riff and Magenta both turned their bodies to face each other and smiled. Riff placed his arms in front of his waist and watched as Magenta copied the move, her big eyes glued to his, their fingers touched, followed by their palms and then their forearms, both their hands went up and pointed towards the ceiling. Between their arms they leaned in, face to face, their noses met in the middle and their lips touched one last time.


End file.
